The Wolf's Dog
by AkakuShinigami
Summary: What would happen if Kagome had never chanced upon Inuyasha pinned to his tree? What if instead, she had bumped into Kouga? And he decided to keep her? What if? There will be eventual Inuyasha x Kagome.
1. Capture

The Wolf's Dog

Summary: What would happen if Kagome had never chanced upon Inuyasha pinned to his tree? What if instead, she had bumped into Koga? And he decided to keep her? What if?

Hi guys, if anybody is even reading this! I thought that I would give this a shot because the plot bunnies have been jumping around all evening to be released. *stares at fluffy bunnies* Anyways…enjoy your not so inukag first chapter! (I promise there will be more later~)

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha then they would have freaking kissed in the actual series, not just once in The Final Act... So yeah, I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome glared at her handsome captor as he offered her the clothes. (What the heck were they made of anyways…it looked kinda like wolf skins?)

"What? You can't wear that filthy, ragged _thing_ forever can you?" Koga said as he glanced down at her torn school uniform that showed a bit more than she would have liked. She noticed how his eyes glanced approvingly at her…*cough cough* assets. Kagome blushed and grabbed the…skins? clothes? and shuffled awkwardly to the screened area to change. She slipped her clothes off, but left her bra and underwear on. Koga probably wouldn't have thought to giver here those. She was right.

The wolf clothes were stiff and cold at first, but she shivered in her short fluffy skirt and shirt until they warmed up and loosened out. Cautiously, Kagome withdrew from the corner of the cave to face the wolf leader.

"Kagome! That looks really good on you!" Koga walked amiably over to where Kagome huddled against the wall.

"Really?" She asked shyly, having never been complimented by a boy before, she didn't really know how to act.

"Yeah…" Koga smiled dreamily as he looked at her long legs. _Geez! He's such a perverted wolf!_ Kagome thought as she waved a hand in front of his eyes. How had she met him anyways? Oh yeah…the well…her family…darn. She had to go back.

* * *

_ "Buyo! Buyo! Where are you! Are you in here Buyo? I'll find you!" Kagome called out to her cat as she wandered in the general direction of the shrine. The shrine she had been told never to enter. But if Buyo was in there…. Kagome cautiously slid the doors to the sides and peered into the musty old shrine, which probably hadn't been even touched for years._

_ "Buyo, are you in there?" Kagome called again. She softly stepped forwards and eased her weight onto the creaky wooden floor boards. A soft rustling could be heard from the well in the center of the shrine._

_ "Buyo?" Kagome crept closer to the well, floorboards creaking under her school shoes. She looked over the rim of the well, but nothing was there. Suddenly, hands flew from the well to grasp and rip at her clothes and pull her in._

_ "Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as her body plummeted through cold air and into…what? She floated in glowing purple and blue…space? In front of her was a hideous woman. With a gaunt, starved face and what seemed to be at least twenty arms floating around her, some of them latched onto her clothes and body. The woman had a long centipede-like body that from her torso down, actually looked like a giant centipede. The demon-woman licked her lips in anticipation._

_ "Ahhh, the Sacred Jewel! I can feel the power already!" The demon-woman hissed, another arm reaching out to flick the base of Kagome's neck, where a purple light suddenly flared up. "More power! With this I can remake myself and escape this weak form!"_

_ The gaunt demon launched herself at Kagome, pulling her body along with strong, lean arms. One had plunged toward the source of the purple glow around Kagome, the base of her neck. However, as the woman made contact with Kagome, the purple light flared up sharply until it was blinding, and the demon gasped. The hand closest to the light disintegrated completely, leaving not even dust behind. The demon-woman tried franticly to run away from the growing light, but she was far too slow and was consumed by the purple._

_ Kagome collapsed, not even noticing as she was gently lowered into the bottom of the shrine's well once again. She slept for hours before being woken by rough voices._

_ "Hey woman! What are ya doing in that well?" One such voice yelled down at her. She groggily opened her eyes and stared around her. The walls of the well were made of dirt, with a square of blue sky above her, three faces obscuring part of the beautiful baby blue sky with no clouds in her tiny square. Kagome clambered to her feet and brushed dirt off of her skirt and shirt, both ruined with tears and mud. Then she realized that she couldn't possibly be in the shrine well at home, for it was under a roof and had wooden sides. She couldn't respond to the men above her, she panicked. She wanted home so badly it hurt. To find poor Buyo…who was probably feeling so lost right now unless __Souta, her little brother, had found him._

_ "Woman! We're getting you out!" One of the men who looked more in charge yelled. A rope was lowered down to the anxious Kagome, who grabbed it and let the men hoist her up._

_ "Eh boss! She's quite the looker! But what the hell is she wearing?" The guy with the Mohawk asked the guy with the ponytail, who was apparently their boss._

_ "Some weird outfit she got on!" The one with the fluffy gray hair commented._

_ "Whatever! She still got the looks, and we could use someone like her. You know that we haven't had _any_ women recently. And we could just feed her to the wolves after we're done with her right?" The leader, ponytail guy, asked._

_ "Yeah! Good idea Koga!" The strange hairdo guys cheered. Koga just looked smug as he wound the rope around surprised Kagome's hands and led her off into the forest. "This way my new little doll! I hope you enjoy your stay with us!"_


	2. Inuyasha

Hi guys! I'm back with a new chappie! Lots of thanks for those who actually read and reviewed! Extra thanks to Lady takahashiblu for being my first and so far only reviewer! (Lauren (crayzedfangurllll) you don't count cause you've never even watched InuYasha) This chapter is mostly flashback again but it's needed for the plot, I promise.

This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful crayzedfangurllll who is reading this just because she's my friend and hasn't even watched the anime, and Lady takahashibu of course for being my fabulous first reviewer.

Anyways…I don't own InuYasha blah blah blah… Speaking of Inuyasha…YOU GET TO MEET HIM IN THIS CHAPPIE! Yup ^.^ he's now officially a character.

* * *

The Wolf's Dog

Inuyasha

* * *

Key

*(insert name)* = POV change

_Italics_ = thoughts or flashback

* * *

*Kagome*

Two months after being found in the well, (and never finding out how she managed to travel back into Feudal Japan) Kagome was happy living with Koga and the wolf demons. They actually hadn't done anything perverted to her, other than stare. There was one bump that just didn't seem to fade with time though, and that was Kagome's family.

She wanted desperately to see her family again, fat and squishy Buyo, innocent yet devilish Souta, always pulling pranks, her beautiful and caring mom, and her slightly insane yet loved grandfather. Kouga wouldn't let her go back until she was 'sure she was going to come back' for some reason. As _if_ she would ever want to come back to this slightly hellish, rough land filled with many different demons and strange people. Japan's history was _very_ different than what they taught in school, with the demons and such. But also the people's lifestyles were completely different. For one, they weren't afraid of these 'hideous' demons that were supposed to kill and maim without thought. Even when you got a textbook or just book that talked about demons and such in history, they were always the cruel and feared overlords, controlling cowering, cowardly, pitiful humans. In reality, people lived quite in harmony with these creatures, but almost never came into contact with one. Also, they were very civilized and, thankfully, didn't smell because of the wonderful invention of bathing. But Kagome was a city girl and didn't appreciate sleeping on hard rock in a damp cave every night. She bore with it and managed to be relatively comfortable, but still missed her soft, fluffy pink bed.

Her wolf-demon tribe was going out of its way to be nice to her and give her every little thing she desired. Even when she rejected a gift, it found its way into her belongings somehow. Kouga especially loved to give her beautiful flowers he had found in the forest on his many expeditions. It was hard not for her to love the rough speaking but gentle wolf-demons. Today though, Kagome had been in a particularly bad mood, sparking an argument with Kouga that ended in her sprinting out of the spacious cave into the bright new day.

Light blinded her as she ventured out of the cave for the first time after she had been captured. Lush emerald grass rustled on rolling hills leading down into a dark mysterious forest with draping vines and tall, shifting jade trees. Kagome didn't even stop to think about anything, she just hurtled down the hill she was currently standing on and into the deep, dark forest.

"_Where are you taking me?" Kagome screamed at her rough, strange captors through a broken and hoarse throat. She had been asking the same question over and over for hours, until she resorted to screaming. Her head hung in defeat as her rope bound hands dragged her forever onward towards an unknown destination. The ponytail guy, Kouga, jerked roughly on her red, raw wrists._

_ "We're almost there woman. What's your name?" He asked, in a somewhat haughty tone. Kagome looked up at him, surprised that he actually had the decency to ask of her name._

_ "I-it's Kagome," she stuttered past the roughness of her throat._

_ "We'll get you some honey to fix your voice once we get home." Kagome dumbly nodded and dared to raise her head a fraction of an inch. Kouga was smirking cockily at her in a way that made her slightly sick, her stomach a roiling mass of luminescent poisonous snakes. She inexplicably wanted to get as far away from him as she could in that one moment. The smirk was quickly replaced by a concerned expression as she staggered, clutching her disobedient turning stomach._

_ "Are you okay?" Concern was evident in his voice as she clutched at a tree to keep from falling, and slowly uncoiled herself as her gut returned to its normal rhythm._

_ "I'm okay, just had the chills for a second…" Kagome whispered. Kouga nodded and turned away before answering._

_ "I'm sorry, I forgot that you were human for a second my lady. Sometimes my demon side gets out of hand if I lose concentration. It's especially bad around humans because they feel my aura and react strongly to it."_

_ "D-d-demons?"_

_ "What? You don't know about demons? Where the hell were you raised woman? Demons are-"_

_ "I have a name idiot! Use it!" Kagome burst at the rude refusal to acknowledge her as a fellow human, but he wasn't human. Well that was comforting._

_ "Anyways wo-Kagome, demons are the creatures that inhabit this world and are vastly superior to humans as we possess a variety of …magic you may call it, that varies from species to species." After this Kouga paused for dramatic effect. "I am of the wolf-demon species, therefore I can control wolves, like this!" He whistled and a pack of about ten wolves raced out of nowhere, or rather the depths of the jade woods they were traveling through. The wolves had wide gaping jaws with sharp yellow fangs and brutal yellow eyes._

_ Kagome screamed._

_ The wolves just meandered cautiously up to Kouga, giving a wide berth to the frightened girl. They growled and whined impatiently as if asking about the screaming figure of Kagome on the forest floor. Kouga just cocked his head to the right and stared quizzically at her._

_ "What are you doing? They're not going to hurt you…" At this Kagome raised her head and stared at the inquisitive wolves. As she saw that they weren't even near her, she finally quit her ear-splitting shriek. Carefully, she reached out a tentative hand to the nearest grey-brown wolf. He extended his soft muzzle and whined softly as she stroked his soft fur. Kagome laughed as the wolf shoved his nose into her face just like a tame dog. Looking slightly jealous, Kouga sent the wolves back into the woods with a few yips. They looked sad as they retreated back into the jade trees and not-so-jade-just-some-other-shade-of-green underbrush._

_ "Now we'll be heading home woma-Kagome," Kouga growled and stomped off into the (once again just for the fun of it) not-so-jade-just-some-other-shade-of-green underbrush beneath the jade trees._

Kagome stomped off into the dark forest, her bare feet crunching painfully on sticks for the first few strides, until she learned to seek out the place on the ground where there was the least debris to step. She remembered Kouga's kind words as he brought her a bunch of fragrant golden flowers. They winked like eyes as she glared at them, as if it was their fault that they were associated with the ones who had taken away her freedom to go home. Then she had been missing her family so much it almost physically hurt. She had rejected Kouga and everything that he entailed, such as remaining in this crazy world of demons and humans.

Now Kagome ran, her feet had toughened from walking around on the rock floor of the cave and missing that there was a rock right where she stepped. She just wanted to escape the cage that Kouga had put her in with forcing her to stay. She ran until she stumbled on a clearing. In the center of the clearing, there was a boy.

*Inuyasha*

His spirit could feel her near. The one who had almost destroyed him. The one who sealed him to this damn tree in the first place. Kikyou.

*Kagome*

Silver hair spilled over the boy's shoulders, and he was dressed in a strange bright red kimono. An arrow pinned him to the gigantic tree behind him, and he appeared to be asleep. The real kicker was the fact that he had two white ears sticking up above his bangs. Oh…she couldn't resist the urge to go up and play with his cute ears. So of course, she climbed up the mounding roots of the gigantic tree he was pinned to and began to play with his ears. God, they were so soft and fluffy.

_What if I pulled the arrow out?_ Kagome thought, knowing that this world had magic, the arrow probably put him in an eternal sleep against this tree or something. It couldn't be a bad thing to wake a-, what _was_ he even? A demon? But he looked too human, and his aura wasn't as strong or evilish as the wolves. And they were nice. So…a half-demon. Seemed possible. She shrugged and grasped the shaft. The boy seemed to tense in his sleep.

*Inuyasha*

His spirit tensed, as he felt Kikyou's hand on the shaft of the arrow. He struggled to get away from her, to keep sleeping forever. To never have to confront reality head on, always able to avoid thinking too much with his usual excuse of _hey, I'm sleeping and can't make important decisions right now_.

*Kagome*

She yanked the arrow out. Was it just her imagination, or did the boy's face actually look a tiny bit disappointed when it came out of his chest and he slid down the trunk of the tree to her feet. His eyes flickered open and found her face. Her heart almost stopped.

His eyes were the exact same color as the flowers Kouga had brought her, and had set her off on this forest expedition.

"Why hello there my dear, it's been a while since I set eyes on your filthy hide," the boy growled.

"What? Do I even know you?"

"Of course my darling traitor Kikyou. You don't remember how you tried to KILL me?!" The boy nearly screamed at her, gold eyes turned a dark red amber.

"I'm not even your filthy, lying, traitorous, KIKYOU. I AM FREAKING KAGOME." Kagome actually did scream back at him. Her already fragile temper finally breaking into tiny lethal shards of pure hate.

*Inuyasha*

Now that the thought about it, her aura was slightly different to Kikyou's, and her scent, nicer somehow. He took a step back, but kept up his haughty attitude, whoever this girl is, she wasn't going to get preferential treatment just because she didn't try to kill him when he thought that she had.

"Okay, so you're not Kikyou, what are you then?" He asked tiredly, just wanting to get back to sleep and never have to think about any problems ever again.

With a kind of wounded pride she gathered up the shards of hate and shaped them back into the semblance of a normal heart, "I am Higarashi Kagome, currently under the care of Kouga, leader of the wolf-demon tribe."

Keh, so this girl was a wolf-demon? She certainly didn't smell like one. He carefully stalked up to her and sniffed at her wolf-skin clothes. Nope, she was definitely human, just stunk an awful lot like a wolf.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She growled, and blushed slightly.

"Eh? You're human? How come you're staying with those stinkin' wolves then?" He asked in genuine curiosity.

"'Cause Kouga won't let me go back to my home…" she trailed off to gaze at the ground, where her bare foot was drawing slow, nervous spirals.

"Jeez, why?"

"I have no idea. He just doesn't want me to never come back I guess."

Inuyasha looked at the innocent, nervous girl who looked and smelled so much like his traitorous Kikyou, but acted completely different. For some reason he felt the compulsion to help this hapless human wanderer in a world of demons. Keh, another day, right now he felt too tired.

"Go back to your Kouga or whoever, I need to get to sleep," he muttered and made himself comfortable on the grass right there.

*Kagome*

Curled up and asleep in seconds, the boy, who, she just realized, had never told her his name, looked kind of cute. His ears twitched in his sleep, and he would growl every now and then.

"Kagome! Where are you! I'm sorry, please come back!" It seems that Kouga was looking for her. She sighed and heaved herself off of the ground to find the source of the voice, but not before taking one last look at the sleeping boy. _I'll be back…_

* * *

Wow, the actual story in this chapter is 2,032 words, 2,253 if you add the author's notes and that stuff. I hope you loved the plot development in this chappie!

Note on the not-so-jade-just-some-other-shade-of-green underbrush: I was just too lazy to find a name for the color I was thinking of other than booger green, and that doesn't sound pretty does it?

THOSE WHO REVIEW GET FREE COOKIES! (bribing people is fun ^^) P.S. You don't really, sadly. 'Cause this is the internet and I can't give you any D:


	3. Jun

Hiya! I'm back! Sorry sorry sorry, but I couldn't update for _forever_ like usual because I had _so_ much stuff to do . I've added a new thing to my chapters, so at the very bottom there will be a comment response…thingy, cause I feel like having about two comments per chapter merits that. Anywaaaays, I'm adding an ability that Inuyasha doesn't have in the series to this fic, so Inuyasha can now turn into a dog, like, a fluffy white dog about a foot high. Just be warned, because it will be useful in the story.

A SHOUTOUT TO ALL WHO FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED AND READ ^^, here's your new chapter.

* * *

The Wolf's Dog

Jun

* * *

Key

*(insert name)* = POV change

_Italics_ = thoughts or flashback

* * *

*Kagome*

Her days were now marked by her forest walks. Like the idiot he sometimes was, Kouga was convinced that all she did was walk. No. She visited Inuyasha. Their friendship had grown tremendously over the past month she had been trapped in the past. She knew that even if she managed to convince Kouga to let her go back, she would never be able to leave for good. Not now.

*General POV*

Every day Inuyasha and Kagome would get into a fight about something stupid, like the way Inuyasha was too lazy to find himself food and she would have to bring him some. HE'S A FREAKING HALF-DEMON WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO _LAZY_! Sometimes Kagome would hit him very hard, with her trusty stick. Kouga said that he would get her a sword to protect herself eventually. If she promised to not kill him with it first, but that promise didn't have to include Inuyasha.

Nobody would have thought that Inuyasha and Kagome would grow to be friends, giving how they acted towards each other. Inuyasha was totally indifferent to Kagome, except for that one time when she had somehow missed that there was a huge cliff in front of her. Then he had lunged towards her with a horrified look on his face. He had caught her just as the loose dirt on the edge crumbled down into a huge chasm that awaited. They had both clung to each other for a minute, breathing heavily as they stared at the rather beautiful red death trap in front of them. Differently colored layers of stone made up the sides of the canyon, all shades of orange and red. The other side was well over 500 feet away, and looked like a desert. There were a few green-brown shrubs clinging to the orange sand, and several cactus standing tall. The sun decided that it was a perfect time to plunge towards the horizon, bathing the already orange-red landscape in soft peach hues and gray shadows.

Kagome had even protected Inuyasha once. He had been sleeping, and a demon had decided to visit. It was one of the extremely low level ones, but Inuyasha was sleeping deeply and didn't notice as the demon decided that a powerful half-demon was good enough for a meal. Kagome had wandered in at the right moment, stopping the demon in the middle of its plotting. She had immediately sized up the situation and smacked the demon, hard, across the nose. It merely whined at her and retreated. That was one of the few experiences with 'evil' demons that Kagome ever had.

Eventually, Kagome and Inuyasha had come to respect and care for each other in their own demented way. They protected each other, mostly Inuyasha protecting Kagome, and they fought a lot. But they cared, you could tell from the way they would have conversations over the most stupid stuff. Kagome happened to rant a lot about the stupidities of her wolf-demons, and Inuyasha just sat though her rants and played with the grass beside him. They mostly just sat beside the tree where Kagome had found Inuyasha. He practically lived there, you could see the dent in the grass where he slept every night.

*Kagome*

"Hey Inuyasha? Kouga says that we're going to go back to his original home in a week. They don't usually live here apparently," she sighed and turned her brown eyes towards the blue cloud-less sky. Besides her Inuyasha shifted and stopped scratching designs in the dirt.

"You're leaving?" He asked, turning to face her. Even though he tried to hide it, loneliness crept into his golden eyes.

"You can just follow us right?" Kagome asked hopefully. Inuyasha scratched at his right ear and threw his nose into the air.

"Why would I want to follow a stupid girl like you who can't even protect herself!?" he snorted and turned around so that his back was to her, long silver hair rustling in the faint breeze. A stray light pink sakura petal drifted down onto the grass in front of Kagome. She picked it up and sadly crushed the delicate petal between her fingers, turning it a dark pink. Another one landed on Inuyasha's nose, and he sneezed, dislodging it. In the distance, she could see the tree that the petals had fallen from, glowing pink in the midday sun. They sat in silence for a few minutes as she turned and played with the grass by her side. Inuyasha faced her once again, but with worry in his eyes this time. "So who will protect you if I'm not there? Kouga can't. Wolves can't protect anything, just destroy it," he whispered so softly it was as if he didn't want her to hear.

Kagome stood up and prepared to walk away, even though her 'walk' was still not over. Usually she left about now, but she had wanted to spend some extra time with Inuyasha, just in case he decided to stay like he had. He was always so infuriating, acting like he didn't care one moment, but acting as if she meant the world to him the next.

"I'm going to go back and pack," Kagome waved and started to leave, but a hand on her sleeve stopped her.

"I have an idea," Inuyasha grinned widely, showing off sharp, long canines. "Lookie what I can do!" He closed his eyes for a second, before slowly beginning to shrink. Like any normal person, Kagome stared. His long silver hair shortened and thickened, covering his entire body. Mouth and nose lengthened into a muzzle, and a stubby tail grew. On the forest floor was a dog. Albeit a small fluffy white dog, but a dog. Who was Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a dog. Inuyasha could turn into a dog. Well that was interesting.

He woofed…literally, like he was trying to act like a dog, but failing. Apparently he could still talk.

"See see see see see see see…aren't I the coolest thing you ever saw!" he barked energetically. Kagome wrinkled her nose as he rubbed up against her leg and gave it a big _slobbering_ lick.

"Ew! If you come like that, no more licks!" she shouted as loud as she could, disrupting the birds in nearby trees. Inuyasha cowered on the ground as she stopped her stick millimeters from hitting his head.

"You're lucky that I don't have the sword Kouga promised me, or your head would be in two pieces on the ground!" she harrumphed and sat down on the grass, her stick mysteriously stuck back in her belt.

"Keh, you couldn't even lift a sword!" he snorted and transformed back into his human-ish form. "That form is so restricti-…OMPH. NO MORE STICKS OKAY!"

"No," Kagome turned her nose into the air as he twitched on the ground behind her. "You need discipline, and for your information, I _can_ lift a sword. I practice almost daily with the swordsmith who's going to make it. He says that I'm more of a speed type anyways, so it won't be anything heavy." She turned so her back was facing Inuyasha and rubbed the top of her trusty, stout, stick/practice sword. The sunset spread slowly across the sky as the unlikely pair of friends, a human from the future, and a 200 year (about) old half-demon.

"Shoot! I need to get back to Kouga, he'll be wondering where I went. We're leaving tomorrow, want to come back with me today? They might want to make sure that you're not going to like, pee on them or something before they let you come." That made Inuyasha turn around.

"I do _not_ pee on people. Maybe _you_, if you annoy me sometime though?"

"YOU WOULD NOT DARE."

"I would."

"No. I still wear this stick for the sole purpose of hitting you now. You are the BANE OF MY EXISTANCE."

"Keh, don't get all riled up, woman."

"WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME THAT IN SUCH A DISRESPECTFUL MANNER, DAMN DOG."

"WOMAN WOMAN WOMAN WOMAN WOMAN WOMAN WOMAN."

"YOU. UHMGR. I SWEAR YOU DOG. YOU WILL BE PUT IN YOUR PLACE."

"Even when you can't touch me?"

"Get out of that tree! Come down! Nrgggggggg."

* * *

Two hours later…

"If you do that again, I will hang you from your damn tree with your own hair." Kagome growled and walked away from the twitching heap of half-demon.

"Bitch! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME LYING HELPLESS HERE!" Inuyasha managed to reach one shaking hand out to her. "I DON'T WANT TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." She kicked away his hand and leaned down.

"If you promise to never again grab _my_ leg to stop yourself from falling off the highest branch in a huge tree." She proposed.

"_So_, I can grab your _foot_ to keep me from falling off?" he asked innocently.

"NO. You can't grab any part of my body if you're about to fall." She retorted. He looked up at her with, ironically enough, big puppy eyes. She could have sworn that his mouth was actually quivering as if trying to hold back tears. Of course she couldn't resist.

"Fine! If I let you have my hand, you can take it to keep you from falling!" she sighed and grabbed him by his hair. "We're going back now. It's _three hours_ past when I usually go in." She yanked him by his mane of shaggy, silver hair towards the cave the wolf-demons were currently staying in. "C'mon and change already!"

"Okay, okay. Wait a minute, woman." He muttered, and started to change.

"DON'T CALL ME WOMAN AGAIN!" she growled.

"Shush little woman don't say a word, Inuyasha…can't sing." He said as his voice broke in the middle of a note. Kagome just picked up the little, fluffy, white dog currently on the ground and ran full tilt back towards the cave.

"Kouga! Sorry that I'm late. I just found him in the forest and _had_ to bring him home! Can he stay? Please! Please!" Kagome turned on her act.

"Eh? What? You're late?" Kouga scratched his head. Inuyasha growled for no reason.

"Shush…don't scare Kouga…Jun." Kagome crooned, coming up with another name for Inuyasha in a second. Inuyasha growled again, but at her this time, because the name literally meant obedient.

"Anyways, Kagome, we were just packing! Are you sure that you want to bring that mutt along?" Kouga asked, looking apprehensively at the fluffy dog in Kagome's arms.

"Of course I do! He can just stay with me." She moved to her part of the cave, and gathered up her few belongings, setting Inuyasha down. "Stop misbehaving _Jun_. Or else I might have to actually kick you out." Inuyasha just glared and showed a fang.

Kagome ignored him and picked up her bag, another gift from the wolf-demons, and stuffed extra pairs of clothes into it, including her old, ruined, school uniform, which she only saved because of the memories and hope to go back embedded in the filthy, torn fabric.

She was ready to leave, with her best friend the dog by her side. She might not ever come back to her world now, so she would visit the well tomorrow, just to say goodbye.

* * *

(my new comment thing)

Crayzedfangurllll: XD…I love how it was originally 5 times, but I messed it up and made it 6, so now you just watched 167 more episodes.

Cutepuppy01: Here's your long awaited new chapter! Sorry about the cookie thing, it was fake bribery (low of me I know…), but you can have a character you want in here, just ask and I'll try!

Larissa: Thanks! I don't even have the story plotted out, the summary basically sums up all I know about the plot so far. I just write as I go…XD.

Lady takahashiblu: I see you were too lazy to log in, friend. Yup, next chapter she gets to fall back into her time too. Oops, no more plot revealers :P

Guest: Yeah…they have an, _interesting_, relationship sometimes.


End file.
